


Sherlock Is A Girl's Name... (Also I Love You)

by johnlocked2014



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Always, BBC, Confessions, Fluff, His Last Vow, Johnlock - Freeform, Love, M/M, Romance, Sherlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnlocked2014/pseuds/johnlocked2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot of how John and Sherlock's goodbye should have gone in 'His Last Vow'. Season three spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Is A Girl's Name... (Also I Love You)

As Mary stepped away, Sherlock turned to Mycroft. 

"Since this is likely to be the last conversation I'll have with John Watson, would you mind if we took a moment?"

Mycroft eyed his younger brother warily, deciding, in an uncharacteristic outburst of brotherly compassion, to humor his brother this final moment with the man he knew had become the most important person in his life.

He turned and walked away, the others following obediently. 

Sherlock and John regarded each other for a moment. They both knew what they wanted to say, but as usual they were too wary of the others response to voice it.

"Well here we are..." John mumbled.

"William Sherlock Scott Holmes." Sherlock's voice was warm, more emotion in his tone than John was used to.

"Sorry?"

"That's the whole of it-if you're looking for baby names."

John laughed. "No, we've had a scan. We're pretty sure it's a girl."

He grinned. "Oh... Okay."

"You know... Sherlock. I can't figure it out." John looked up into his best friend's sharp and calculating blue eyes and saw something he hadn't expected, had never expected-tears. Genuine tears.

"Still developing that t-shirt I see." They both giggled. They tended to do that at the most inappropriate times.

When the laughter died off, John took a deep breath. "No, but honestly. I just... I need to know. Why did you do it?"

"Why did I do what?" Sherlock mumbled, placing his hands behind his back and assuming what John had taken to calling his regal pose, with his head held high.

"Oh sod it, Sherlock, you know exactly what I'm talking about." Sherlock watched as his eyebrows pulled together and John's inner genius became more apparent. Sherlock knew well that Dr John Watson wasn't as simple as he often made him out to be. He wasn't a genius in the obvious way that Sherlock so famously was. He observed quietly, making deductions that Sherlock would miss. John knew how to help people, what they needed. A skill Sherlock had never been especially talented with. 

There was a long moment of silence as Sherlock weighed the pros and cons of revealing his most kept secret. Well, what he considered his most kept secret. Ask anyone close to either of them and you'd get an entirely different impression. 

"John, I suppose I should have told you this a long time ago. But as this is the last time I'll have the chance to say it..."

Just a single heartbeat. That's all it was. Just a single heartbeat of silence, but it was full of a lifetime of confessions. It was Sherlock admitting how John had drug him up from a deep, dark hole full of nothing but loneliness and perpetual boredom. How John kept him sane, constantly reminding him of the real world, a world outside of the gore that kept him busy. Reminded him how to feel in a way he hadn't since he was a child. Reminded him that he was mortal. Kept him grounded. 

"Sherlock is a girl's name."

John laughed, and Sherlock watched him closely, drinking in the way his face dissolved with pure bliss. He stored it away into the most precious part of his mind palace, knowing full well that beautiful section that held all John's little antics and expressions, sounds and sayings, was all that would sustain him in the coming months.

As John's laughter died down, the pair grinned at each other in that way that convinced people their relationship was more than they would care to reveal.

"But, John, honestly there is something I would like to say. And don't worry, it will answer your question." Sherlock cleared his throat and took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was about to say.

"Dr John Watson. When I met you, I never expected you to be so... Well, you. Obviously I knew you were a bit of an adrenaline junkie. But of course you weren't the first I'd met who enjoyed the danger, the thrill. I knew it wasn't a guarantee for friendship. I'd learned that the hard way. But you... You looked at me in a way no one ever had. You could look passed the sarcastic arsehole that I act and somehow still admired who I am. And then, all those years of taking care of me. No one had ever bothered to do that. But that's not all it was. No. The way you reacted to situations, always worrying about the important things while I focused on the petty. You saw, I observed. Yin and yang. Dr John Hamish Watson. I... I fell in love with you a long time ago." 

Another heartbeat of silence. This one full of crippling fear on Sherlock's side and unadulterated shock on John's. 

"Of course, I do not wish for you to feel obligated to return the sentiment. I know that you have Mary, and your daughter on the way. I have done everything in my power to ensure that future for you, and I realize that is all I'll ever be able to do. Thank you for the last few yea-"

"Shut up, idiot!" Breathed John, as he lunged forward and knotted his hands in his companion's hair, pulling his lips down to his.


End file.
